The Art of Homeworld
The Art of Homeworld is an artbook contain high quality prints of concept art from the Homeworld franchise. Originally, it was intended to be included in the Homeworld Remastered Collectors Edition, but wound up being sold separately. The book also includes commentary by the original artists. Specificationshttp://www.homeworldremastered.com/artbook/ * Dimensions: 305 x 241mm * Pages: 236 pages * Paper Stock & Weight: 128gsm Harmony Natural White * Special Finishes: Debossed Silver foil * Dustjacket: N/A * ISBN: 9780985902247 * Publication Date: February 2015 * All Authors: Rob Cunningham and Aaron Kambeitz Homeworld 3 Rewardhttps://www.fig.co/campaigns/homeworld3/updates/987 Form the Fig Website: "Thanks so much to everyone who’s decided to come aboard so far for the development Homeworld 3. It’s been absolutely surreal to see the outpouring of love for Homeworld these past few weeks. We can’t wait to build this game alongside you over the coming years. Today, we wanted to find a new way to celebrate with a new limited bundle for the Fig campaign. Years ago when working on Homeworld Remastered Collection, the Gearbox crew worked directly with Blackbird’s Rob Cunningham and Aaron Kambeitz to lovingly craft a dedicated, 236-page art book for Homeworld, called The Art of Homeworld. The only problem is that we deeply underestimated demand and sold out pretty much immediately. These books now go for near $1,000 on eBay. It’s kinda nuts. To help, we’re bringing back that exact same art book in a marked 2nd edition (that’s for you, current owners), bundled with five 5x7 prints of Homeworld 3 art, and the Collector’s Edition of Homeworld 3. Priced at $300. It’s limited to 5,000 units, so if you want it, hop in right now to guarantee your copy. If you want to change your pledge to lock in your copy of the book, Fig makes that super easy: · Just click the new bundle on Homeworld 3’s Fig page · In the “Edit Reward Bundle” carousel on the next page simply click the new bundle · NOTE: If you’re already pledging at the $1,000 tier (holy crap, thank you), we’ve got you covered. Your bundle will automagically be upgraded to include The Art of Homeworld. Q&A form the website Q1: Why not make an Art of Homeworld 3 instead? A: A couple reasons: First, a reborn version of The Art of Homeworld is something we can actually deliver in 2020 rather than waiting for 2022. Second, this is actually a good way for us to gauge future interest in this kind of book for future publishing efforts around Homeworld 3. Q2: I’m at $1000 do I miss out on The Art of Homeworld? A: Your bundle will be automagically updated to include the book. Q3: What will the five Homeworld 3 art prints be? A: We don’t know yet, and that’s because we want to include you in the process. The plan is to put together a selection of 10-20 Homeworld 3 art pieces and let backers vote on the final five in a survey. Q4: I’m an owner of the original book, aren’t you just wrecking my collector’s value? A: That’s not our intent. Philosophically, we want this beautiful book to be more widely available while still respecting the value of a copy from the original printing. That’s why we’re clearly marking this run as a 2nd edition. Q5: I have the original book, should I buy into this? A: Up to you, but the book is identical outside the 2nd edition marking. The only additional value in your case will be the five Homeworld 3 prints and the Collector’s Edition of the game. References Category:Homeworld Promotional Item Category:Books